


Saving life's (doesn't mean I can't feel pain)

by HeartFullOfFire



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartFullOfFire/pseuds/HeartFullOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suarez' princess got kidnapped while he was asleep.<br/>And more terrible things.<br/>But let's hope it's getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind it's my first ever fanfiction so hope you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suarez' little princess got kidnapped while he was asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first chapter in my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy and also please be kind ;)
> 
> ~~HeartFullOfFire

"We are playing against them? Again?"Ivanovic asks stressed  
"Well yea but every one of us knows that you hate him" Thibaut wanting him to calm down  
Ivanovic looked stressed.  
"Just calm down" Thibaut said  
"I'm calm" Ivanovic hissed "must go now"  
"See ya" Thibaut calls from behind  
"Why so kind?" Azpilicueta asks  
"Are you serious?" Thibaut asks instead of answering his question  
"But you get scared easily" Azpilicueta laughed 

At night  
Ivanovic phone rings.  
He looks at the name.  
"Oh my god Cech are you serious?" He Asks himself  
He picked up his phone.  
"Ivanovic?" Cech asks "were you asleep?"  
"What do you think it's 3 in the morning"  
"Oh sorry for waking you I thought you were awake" Cech apologized  
"Nah it's okay" Ivanovic yawned "tell me why are you calling me?"  
"Just wanted to check out and also good luck tomorrow"  
"Oh thank mate" Ivanovic thanked him  
"I better let you sleep now,night" Cech wished  
"Night"Ivanovic responds 

After an hour  
Ivanovic could hear an little girl playing with her teddy  
Ivanovic looked out the window "oh god"  
He dressed up fast and was going towards little girl  
"She's mine dont even think about taking her away" Ivanovic heard someone warning him  
Ivanovic looked fast behind him and slapped the kidnapper in the face the kidnapper was lying on the ground  
The little girl were scared and held his teddy deep in her arms  
"Hey beautiful princess don't be scared I'm here to save you" Ivanovic tries to win trust  
The little girl let him carry her on the way home she was fallen asleep.

At the next morning  
Ivanovic was waken by an beautiful princess jumping on his bed  
"Good morning you beautiful little princess"he said while tickling her and she laughed

At the stadium  
Suarez was hiding his face in his knees  
"She will come back" Azpilicueta said  
But suddenly...  
"DADDY"an call made Suarez look up the princess ran to him  
"My princess i missed you" Suarez said with an tear coming  
Azpilicueta looked at Ivanovic  
"Where did you find her?" Azpilicueta asks still with an smile

Will Ivanovic tell him the story?  
Find it out in the next chapter  
;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading the first chapter hope you liked it still please be kind.  
> ;)
> 
> ~~HeartFullOfFire


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does he something like that?

"Where I found her?" Ivanovic asks back  
"Yes" Azpilicueta responds  
Along as Ivanovic explains everthing the more Suarez was happy to have an guy like Ivanovic.  
"Then I caried her back home" Ivanovic finished.

After the game.  
After taking an shower and changing clothes.  
Back at home the door knocked Ivanovic asks himself who could visit him?  
What an suprise it's Suarez.  
Suarez' tears falling down.  
"Suarez what happens? Is everything okay?" Ivanovic asks worried even more when he saw Suarez bleeding at his arm.  
"Come with me" Ivanovic grabbed his arm and walked to the kitchen. Washed of the blood and bandaged him.  
"Tell me why were you bleeding" Ivanovic asks again with an worried face.  
"I don't know why but I-I grabbed an knife a-and just" Suarez stopped  
"I understand you problems Suarez. You can come when ever you want" Ivanovic says trying to calm Suarez down.  
Ivanovic' phone rings again.  
"Who is it?" Suarez asks  
"It's Cech again" Ivanovic pick up his phone  
"Ehm Ivanovic?"Cech asks  
"Yes?" Ivanovic responds  
"What are does red things in front of your house?" Cech asks worried  
"Oh those there just paint don't worry" Ivanovic lied so he and Suarez are safe.  
"Oh okay then bye" Cech said  
"Bye" Ivanovic responds  
Ivanovic puts his phone at the table and holds Suarez' fists.  
"What can I do?" Suarez thinks

What is Suarez planing?  
Find out in the next Chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter I hope you liked it <3  
> ;) 
> 
> ~~ HeartFullOfFire


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the game someone catches an injury at the hamstring that must hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for posting it late I've got problems yesterday with the time and everything.  
> Well but now I have time to write Chapters.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> ~~HeartFullOfFire

"Ivanovic?" Suarez asks.  
"Yes?" Ivanovic replies.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You already did" Ivanovic chuckles "sure you can ask something"  
"Why are you helping me?"  
Ivanovic stays for an moment "what should I do letting you die in my house? No way, anyway that's nothing I like to help other people"he explains  
"Oh I didn't know that" Suarez said looking at the table.  
Suarez was sitting on an chair looking on his bandage.  
"Why is he so kind to me when I did something horrible?" Suarez thinks.  
"You stay here I've got an match to play" Ivanovic commends  
Suarez nooded.  
Suarez was sitting still there quite long.

At the pitch.  
"Great to see you after the things you have done" Azpilicueta said looking at the pitch  
"Great to see you too,but I'm not sure I feel something different then yesterday's game" Ivanovic explains  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're injured" Azpilicueta wants to know  
"Well actually I walk quite painful" Ivanovic said looking at the pitch  
"But we need you. You're the best defender they don't call you the blue wall for nothing even Thibaut said he is much saver when your in" Azpilicueta wanted that he's maybe trying to play  
"Did he really said that?" Ivanovic asks  
Azpilicueta nooded  
"Well then I'm gonna try to play when it's too much... I don't know what will happen but I'm unsure what if the injury is growing in the middle of the game?"Ivanovic asking with an bit of panic  
"Then you must be substituted" Azpilicueta replies to his questions  
Ivanovic just took an deep breath  
Azpilicueta was unsure too he don't wanted to hurt him even more like he said he walked quiet painful.  
Nevertheless Chelsea scored 2 goals and the other club didn't even got the chance to come near the goal.  
The 40th minute Ivanovic was on his knees taking an break the manager don't even see Ivanovic looking at him for an substitute.  
Thibaut noticed him. He was looking at him with an sad face when he saw that he was injured.  
Thibaut walked to him  
"Are you okay?" Thibaut asks worried  
"I'm fine" Ivanovic is stressed again  
"I'm unsure about that something tells me your not okay" Thibaut wanting the truth  
"Just catched an injury"  
"Where" Thibaut asking him again  
Ivanovic looked at him "You mustn't know that"  
"Yes I do.Ivanovic I'm fully worried about you" Thibaut about to shout  
Ivanovic looked still at him but shocked this time  
"Im injured at the hamstring" He closed his eyes  
Thibaut knees down to him and rubbing his back "do you think you can play for 3 more minutes? Because I need you for protecting me I'm feeling better and saver when your beside me" Thibaut said  
"I think I can" Ivanovic making Thibaut happy again  


Will Ivanovic heal? And play the rest of the games that were coming?  
Find out in the next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to you guys and also Special thanks for reading this Fanfiction it means a lot to me.;)
> 
> ~~HeartFullOfFire


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've got an comment saying "next one" so here it is also Special Thanks for Raniamich for being kind to me and also keeping me up writing Chapters ;)

Suarez still waiting for Ivanovic.  
"Thanks for helping me" an voice coming from outside the kitchen  
"Your welcome but you better stay at home till you fit again" Thibaut replies still worried  
"No I-I must keep up" Ivanovic brings it out  
Thibaut just looked at him with an unsure face "anyway call me when you need help"  
Ivanovic nooded and Thibaut was on his way home  
"Ivanovic?" Suarez from behind  
Ivanovic turned around "what's wrong?"  
"You're injured?" Suarez' eyes became a bit wet he could feel the tears coming  
"Don't worry my dear it's just the hamstring I'm gonna keep up,I promise"  
Suarez running straight to Ivanovic putting him in an deep hug.  
Ivanovic hugs back.  
"I should take a nap" Ivanovic yawns  
"Me too I've been waiting for you for such an big time"  
Ivanovic smiled at him making Suarez smile too.  
They both were in an deep nap. 

"What an hard day" Thibaut thinking  
When suddenly Thibauts phone was ringing it was Ivanovic.  
Thibaut just took an look at his phone then he was straight running towards Ivanovic' home.  
He opens the door panicly.  
He just saw Suarez powerless on the ground Thibaut didn't understand where the heck is Ivanovic?

So I will finish the Chapter now so I Can build your tension I know it's a bit mean but hey always think positive right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thibaut searching for his friend that has big problems:His injury,  
> Suarez and now this he is just gone maybe they gonna find him somewhere

After Thibaut was by Ivanovic he went to Cech.  
"Maybe he can help me finding him?" Thibaut thinks panicly.  
Thibaut was ringing the door bell for several times.  
"Oh hey Thibaut,didn't expect you to visit me" Cech wonders why he was here  
"No time to talk you must help me please" Thibaut out of breath from running to much  
"What happend? is everything okay?" Cech asks very worried about Thibaut  
"I'm okay b-but Ivanovic a-and Suarez they are..." Thibaut couldn't finish his sentence when he gets cut of.  
"Okay I get it. I go to Ivanovic and your catching Azpi maybe he can help us too" Cech is now panicked too.  
Thibaut nooded and was one the way to Azpilicueta and Cech was going toward Ivanovic' house.  
Cech came in he couldn't believe what he saw.  
The ground where Suarez was lying was a bit covered in blood.  
Thibaut and Azpilicueta were arrived.  
"When Suarez is half dead than Ivanovic is fully dead" Azpilicueta says it not noticing the fear both of the Goalkeepers.

Suddenly Suarez was moving and opening his eyes.  
"Everything is okay" Azpilicueta was aside Suarez  
"Why are you guys here?" Suarez asks disoriented  
"We are here to find Ivanovic" Thibaut explains  
"I think he is in the bedroom,upstairs" Suarez doing his best  
"You both stay with Suarez,I'm gonna check the bedroom" Thibaut commands  
"Okay but be careful" The older Goalkeeper begs him  
Thibaut nooded.

Thibaut opened the door of the bedroom.  
Oh yes Ivanovic was lying there.  
Thibaut got sad while thinking of his injury.  
Thibaut stroke Ivanovic' hair while trying not to break out in tears.  
Ivanovic opened his eyes painfully.  
"T-Thibaut?"Ivanovic asks still shocked what happend  
"I'm here don't worry I will protect you no matter what" Thibaut breaking in tears he couldn't hold it any more.  
"W-What happend?" Ivanovic still asking things.  
"I don't know but it's something bad"  
Thibaut could see how blood was dripping down Ivanovic' mouth.  
The bloodred color shined in the light of the lamp.  
Thibaut took him in an deep hug"It's over now I'm here to protect you like you protecting me" Thiabut tears began to fall

"Cech stay here I'm gonna check I've something happend" Azpilicueta breaking the silence.  
Cech nooded.  
Upstairs he was looking for the bedroom he found it pushed the door a bit more open.  
Azpilicueta found Thibaut pulling Ivanovic in an deep hug.

Will anything be alright?  
Well that you must find out in the next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading and writing comments and don't forget to hit that kudo botton.just an joke.;)  
> You mustn't hit that botton I'm really okay with the comments


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting I bit of Oscar in this Chapter.  
> I hope you like it.

Months past by.  
"Normally Ivanovic must've stayed there, the doctor actually said he can play again." Thibaut thinks to himself not taking care where the ball is.  
"THIBAUT" someone shouted  
Thibaut wondered why he was shouting.  
Oh the ball was just kicked on the halfway.  
Thibaut just got enough time to save the goal.  
Everyone took an deep breath they were all shocked.  
"Where is the 4th defender?" Thibaut asks himself.

Half-time.  
Oscar was on the way to Thibaut.  
"Two players are missing today.thats awkward" Oscar telling it Thibaut  
"Two are missing? I thought just one" Thibaut responding.  
Oscar nooded  
Thibaut thinks.

In the dressing room the all talked about " how can we get better in the second-half".  
Well Thibaut was sneaking away to search the both.  
Azpilicueta saw how Thibaut walked away,so he followed.  
"Thibaut"   
He thinks it's not real but it was again he heard his name.  
"Thibaut, please wait I'm out of breath"  
"Azpi why are you following me?" Thibaut asks with an angry voice  
"Why are you sneaking away?" Azpilicueta responds an question instead answering   
"I'm searching someone" he just got a bit angry "go back I'm coming later"

"I can't let you search him alone,it's too dangerous"

"Fine but be quite I need to concentrate sometimes"  
Azpilicueta nooded and the went searching them.

Second-half  
Oscar wondered where Azpilicueta and Thibaut are.  
Now four are missing.  
Oscar told Terry that they can't play because three from us are missing.

 

In front of Ivanovic house they hear something loud.  
They went in looked in the Gordon and they found the both.  
Suarez shooting the ball at the wall.  
Ivanovic sitting on the stairs watching Suarez.  
"There you both are" Azpilicueta explodes in the silence.  
"What are you searching here?" Suarez asks   
"We were looking for you two" Thibaut explains.  
Ivanovic isn't even looking back he is just leaning forward his elbows on his knees.  
The talked a bit trying to get the both into the stadium to play the match.  
Well time past by it was just half an hour to play.  
"Oh what an dangerous slide tackle on Hazard. That's gonna be an penalty" Oscar on Terry   
"We shoul let Ivanovic score the penalty" Thibaut comes from behind  
Well Ivanovic was taking the penalty since Thibaut said that.  
Yes. He scored. It was very hard for Mignolet to save it because first it got the bar and then into that goal.  
Everyone from his teammates were happy but Thibaut was more happy then the others.

What an great start for Ivanovic but what will be with Suarez?  
Find it out in the next Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading it later I had much problems so I hope you understand

Ivanovic didn't celebrate that penalty.  
He had an bad feeling.  
It was just like his life changed after that penalty.  
"Great work" Azpilicueta praised   
"Thanks" an sad voice came from the responder  
"What wrong?" Azpilicueta tries to find out why he was sad  
"I did just hurt someone. Deeply"  
"Who?"another question from Azpilicueta   
Ivanovic just looked him in the eyes.  
"Oh,I understand" Azpilicueta said  
Ivanovic walked to his position on the pitch  
"Great penalty" Thibaut praised too.  
Ivanovic didn't respond, it was like Ivanovic were disappointed at Thibaut.  
Of course Thibaut was wondering why.  
So he walked to Ivanovic.  
"Hey,what wrong?"Thibaut asking him  
Ivanovic looked at him,angry "I didn't wanted to play the match because I don't wanted to hurt him" Ivanovic scolds "because of you. I did hurt him" Ivanovic hissed "now piss off before something happens" Ivanovic commands  
Thibaut was going back to his position and he was shocked.  
Thibaut just wanted the best for Ivanovic.  
Now he gets this.

After the match.  
They all were happy because they've won  
But Ivanovic was just getting ready to go home.  
Azpilicueta was worried. For something.  
They all just celebrated their win.

After the celebrities.  
Back home perfect to get the stress out on the furnitures.  
Cech was hearing loud crashes from Ivanovic' house so he thought why not check if everything is okay.  
On the way to Ivanovic,Cech wasn't thinking bad maybe an wardrobe was fallen.  
But when he arrived he was shocked, very shocked.  
Everything was on the ground even the kitchen was an mess.  
Now Cech was very worried.  
Cech looked everywhere didn't found him inside the house but he was in the garden trying to get rid of the stress.  
"Ivanovic are you okay? What that mess inside?"two questions Ina an row from Cech.  
Ivanovic didn't respond his fists were bleeding an bit and he was biting his lip.  
"Don't come close" Ivanovic warned  
"B-But I need to help you" Cech responds now a bit scared  
Ivanovic lets himself fall on his back "I'm just need to get rid of my stress that's it"  
"But I must say when you get stressed your getting very aggressive" Cech responding  
"That what I hate about my self" Ivanovic about to shout  
"Calm down, I'm here if you need help" Cech trying to calm him down  
Ivanovic was getting calm. He looked into Cech's face and his blue eyes told Ivanovic that he wasn't laying.  
So Ivanovic just nooded.

"Why does he do that to me?" Suarez think on his way home.  
"I did nothing wrong did I?" He asks himself "Nevermind I'm gonna ask him tomorrow now I'm to tired"

Thibaut was still very shocked.  
But then he was understanding the pain.  
It was hurting like Ivanovic'.

At Night.  
Everything was peaceful and quiet so everybody could sleep.  
Cech was on his way back home when he got suddenly snapped by the kidnapper.  
So the kidnapper pushed him in an corner so he can shot Cech.  
The first bullet was very loud so Ivanovic woke up.  
Well the Kidnapper missed the first bullet extra so he can scare him.  
Secaond bullet was loading.  
Ivanovic was running to find out what the hell was that loud.  
So he found Cech and the kidnapper again.  
As the kidnapper was ready to shot Ivanovic pushed Cech aside so he can't get shot but Ivanovic he...  
The kidnapper was running away.  
Cech was going to Ivanovic.  
"Ivanovic?!" Cech asks panicly   
"I'm fine" Ivanovic responds in pain holding his side  
"You're not okay" Cech's tears are building 

Thibaut was woken up too.  
He looked out the window and saw an man running away.  
Thibaut knew it was something with Ivanovic so he dressed up quickly.   
Outside Cech was holding Ivanovic.  
"Cech what happened?" Thibaut asks very worried   
Cech didn't respond he was busy holding Ivanovic alive.  
Thibaut looked at Ivanovic and saw that he was holding his side.  
"Oh no" Thibaut couldn't believe it

What will happen next is Ivanovic gonna survive it or not?   
Find out in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to you.  
> Should it be more Characters?  
> And who should be in?  
> Let me know now in the comments below.  
> Thanks you for reading this work.
> 
> ~~HeartFullOfFire


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the 8th Chapter of this work.  
> So I will add more characters soon.  
> Hope you like the work like always.

Thibaut was grabbing for his phone wanting to call an ambulance when he suddenly heard him.  
"No no don't call them" Ivanovic said still in pain  
"Why shouldn't I call them it's much safer"  
Thibaut asks  
"It's just I-I don't want that e-everybody knows that I've been s-shot"  
Ivanovic stuttering  
It started to rain it was cold.  
"But we need help or you not gonna survive it" Thibaut worried  
"Don't you understand ITS BECAUSE OF YOU" Ivanovic shouts  
Thibaut takes some steps back and looks at the ground the rain drops on the ground.  
Cech looked with an Is-it-real? Face.  
Thibaut nooded "yes it's real it's because of me"  
"How could you did this to him" Cech shout too  
"I-I'm..." Thibaut got cut off  
"GO AWAY" Cech shout loud even till Azpilicueta could hear it.  
Azpilicueta woke up and was shocked.  
He called Thibaut.

"Thibaut?"Azpilicueta on the phone  
"Yea?"Thibaut responds  
"I heard someone shout is everything okay?"  
"Yes everything is okay"  
"I'm not sure if I can trust you"  
"Trust me"  
"I must go now see you tomorrow"  
"Bye" Azpilicueta ended unsure 

Ivanovic hissed in pain and he felt on his knees.  
"Cech should I help you" Thibaut offered  
"GO ALREADY" Cech shouted  
"B-but I'm sorry" Thibauts tears begin to fall.  
"GO" Cech shouted already  
Thibaut ran away.

Azpilicueta looked out the window and saw Thibaut run away.  
Azpilicueta grabbed an jacket.  
"Woah woah Thibaut what wrong? Why are you running?"  
"I-it's my fault" Thibaut cries out  
Azpilicueta puts him in an deep hug "come in.its raining here"

"Ivanovic please try to survive" Cech's tears building again.  
He heared nothing but Ivanovic looked in his face and he could see that Ivanovic was in pain.  
Ivanovic fell deep asleep in Cech's arms.

How will be the next morning?  
That you will find out in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> It means a lot when I see someone comments or even reads this.  
> ~~HeartFullOfFire


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I added someone with help from Raniamich special thanks for him giving me ideas for chapter and helping me.

Ivanovic woke up in Cech's bed.  
"What the?"Ivanovic asks disoriented  
He slowly walked downstairs still painful but he tries to ignore the pain.  
Ivanovic must hold himself sometimes he was falling.  
Cech was very peaceful sitting on the couch reading an book.  
He doesn't like when the other people watch too much TV,he's more the book rat.

Cech heard someone coming so he closed his book.  
"Cech?" Ivanovic asks again disoriented  
"Yes?" Cech stands up to help him  
Cech hold Ivanovic by the arm to help him to go downstairs.  
"Thanks"  
"That's nothing you saved me and you're taking your life at risk. You can be happy that I bandaged you or you were dead"  
Ivanovic stares at him "I'm not risking my life, I'm fine"  
"No your not. Ivanovic don't you get it you've been shot" Ivanovic is noticing that Cech gets sad so he pulled him in an hug.  
Actually you could see an small grin on his face again.

So they finished the stairs.  
Cech leads him to the couch when suddenly someone is knocking on the door.  
"Sit down I'm gonna check it who it is"  
Ivanovic nooded

It was Azpilicueta.  
"Hey Cech can I talk to you for an second?" Azpilicueta asks  
Cech looked to Ivanovic who was leaning back trying to forget the pain.  
"Sure"  
They went outside Infront of the door  
"Can you tell me what the hell was going on last night?" Azpilicueta a bit angry for no reason  
"I-it's an long story,look..." Cech were cut off from something loud inside the house.  
Cech opened the door fast  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yea I'm fine,sorry I just fell somehow" Ivanovic rubbing his back of his head.  
"Okay" Cech closed the door  
"I'm waiting" Azpilicueta is more angrier "who is inside?"Azpilicueta asks hissing a bit  
"Oh inside arhg" Cech tried to keep Ivanovic safe but he failed  
Azpilicueta was pushing Cech a bit aside opend the door.  
"You little bastard" Azpilicueta shouted  
Ivanovic looked shocked at him  
Azpilicueta walked to him and grabbed him at the arm  
"Because of you" Azpilicueta throws Ivanovic at the ground and Ivanovic landed at the side where he was shot.  
Ivanovic hissed in pain again.  
"Hey don't even think about hurting him once more" Cech warned him  
Azpilicueta gave Cech an evil smile like he was doing it for someone.  
So Azpilicueta grabbed Ivanovic again but this time his shirt was In the row.  
So he lets him fall again this time the bandage ripped the wound opend again his right side was bleeding again his right side of the shirt were blood red and he was bleeding from the lip again.  
Azpilicueta looked at Ivanovic who was lying there scared and then he looked to Cech "and Cech what are you gonna do?" Azpilicueta asks with an evil grin  
Cech was shocked how could an teammate just wanting to kill the other other teammate?  
Cech went outside running away searching for someone who can help him.  
Then he met Thibaut kicking rocks.  
"Thibaut" Cech shouted out of breath  
"Thibaut I need help FAST"  
"Why what's wrong?" Thibaut gets panic  
"Azpi he wants to kill him" Cech responds  
So the both ran back to the house  
"Wait I'm waiting outside I-i can't see him like that" Cech said  
"Okay but calm down" Thibaut accepted that he was very shocked

Thibaut went in and saw Ivanovic bleeding on the ground.  
"AZPI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Thibaut shouts  
Azpilicueta looked at him.  
He couldn't believe what he self got done Ivanovic lying there fully bleeding and his hands were covered in blood.  
"Thibaut I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop m-myself" Azpilicueta apologized  
Thibaut knees to Ivanovic  
"What the hell Azpi? You're killing him well you almost killed him"  
"Thibaut I..." He gets cut off  
"Shut up and piss off"  
Azpilicueta went away from the garden  
"Oh Ivanovic I'm so sorry for everything that happens to you" Thibaut tears were building  
"It's not your fault that Azpi was like that I understand him" Ivanovic responds  
"Is it over" Cech just asks from outside  
"Yes it's over"  
"You bandage ripped" Cech noticed the ripped bandage  
"He need an break" someone's said that from behind  
"Stephan what are you doing here?" Cech asks  
"I've seen everthing" Stephan was like the People who were like doctors 

Can Stephan help Ivanovic?  
That of course will be written in the next Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

"An break?" Ivanovic asks from the ground  
"Yes or you can't heal" Stephan responds  
"well that's what your side is telling me"  
"Do you think you can help him?" Thibaut wisphers  
"I'm not sure"  
Ivanovic tries to stand up and Cech helps him again.  
Ivanovic thanked Cech again.  
After he thanked him Stephan grabbed the both goalkeepers and went outside.

"I hate it to say but it looks bad" Staphan rubbing the back of his head "I don't think he can survive it"   
"What do you mean?" Thibaut asks worried   
"His wound will grow bigger" Stephan said  
"Oh than we must try to stop the bleeding. Fast" Cech finished

When they opened the door the couldn't see Ivanovic they could only see the blood path the had done.  
It shows the way to the garden.  
"We never let him alone again" Stephan wisphers   
The other both nooded.  
The followed the path.   
Came out he was in the forest because his blood paths are showing the way inside.

Ivanovic found an small place where he can take an break.   
Suddenly he heard something in the bushes.  
Ivanovic stands up and finds an small wolf whelp.  
The whelp must've lost his mother or the herd.

Minutes past by.  
He played with the whelp a bit.  
He remembered that he had an wolf as an friend when he was younger.  
His friend was night black with glowing blue eyes he was special.  
He got sad and stopped playing with the whelp because again he heard something.  
"No" Ivanovic were shocked   
The whelp he played with was from the herd.  
The alpha he was it.  
The alpha ran to Ivanovic and licked him all over the face.

The other three were close as they heard someone laughing.  
They crossed the bushes and saw an wolf pack. With Ivanovic.  
Ivanovic was very happy to see his best friend again.  
He petted his friend and played with the whelps.  
He was proud of his friend he became an alpha in an pack.  
"I'm glad I can see you once more" Ivanovic said very happy  
The black wolf didn't understand  
What does he mean once more? Does he mean he never comes again?  
So Ivanovic leaned against an tree.  
Ivanovic was closing his eyes trying to rest a bit.  
The alpha pulled up his arm and slept under it.  
Every wolf was fallen asleep even Ivanovic.

Cech looked why they didn't hear something.  
"Looks like the all were fallen asleep" Cech wisphers   
The alpha woke up hearing something.  
Cech was feared.  
And the others too.  
But he woke up hearing Ivanovic coughing.  
He touched Ivanovic with his wet nose trying to wake him up.  
Actually he woke up "hey buddy what's wrong?" Ivanovic asks petting him.  
He wanted to show him that he gets sick but he couldn't speak our show him something. Because he was an wolf.

"I can't hold it anymore I must help him" Thibaut thinks panicked  
And Stephan is breaking the silence "I got to help him" and he walks towards Ivanovic and alpha.  
He must be careful not touch anything from the wolves or he is dead.  
The alpha starts to growl wanting to protect his friend.  
Ivanovic wakes up again coughing.  
"Stephan?"Ivanovic asks   
"Erhm Ivanovic? Can you tell your friend that he can stop growl now" Stephan responds scared from the wolf aside him  
"It's okay bud it's an friend"  
"Thank you"  
"Question" Ivanovic coughs "did you all followed me?"   
"Well...." Stephan get cut off  
From falling leaves from an tree.

Who do you think it was? Was it someone known?


	11. Chapter 11

Even Cech and Thibaut were worried about the both because the goalkeepers are still hiding.   
"Stupid bushes" everybody heard and the alpha again began to growl  
"Always in the way" Azpilicueta talks to himself.  
He looked up and saw Stephan looking angry at him.  
Azpilicueta again made an sad face "I already said I'm sorry"   
He couldn't see Ivanovic cause he was behind the tree.  
Azpilicueta heard someone sneezing.  
Stephan looked down to Ivanovic "bless you"  
"Thanks" Ivanovic responds  
Stephan looked back to Azpilicueta who was shocked he didn't expect Ivanovic to be here.  
"Let's go behind Azpi" Thibaut whispered   
Cech nooded.  
The both goalkeepers were going slowly behind the trees behind Azpilicueta.  
The trapped him.  
Ivanovic felt something wrong he felt sadness from someone.  
"Stop it" Ivanovic commands  
Stephan looked shocked to Ivanovic   
Ivanovic slowly standing and his friend helping him.  
"You all just make it worse"   
"Don't you remember what he did to you?"  
Stephan getting angry to Ivanovic   
"I'm not stupid I remember things" Ivanovic responds "but I know that it was an accident"  
"An accident?" Thibaut asks behind Azpilicueta   
"Just stop watching over me already I can watch over myself" Ivanovic said   
Then Ivanovic went outside from the forest and the alpha and the pack went back home.

The next Day.  
Maybe Stephan said that He can't play till its healed but he didn't care he was playing the match finish. 

At the Staduim.   
Azpilicueta wanted to hide his face.  
He felt someone rubbing his back.  
He looked up and saw Ivanovic beside him.  
"Hey it's okay" Ivanovic wanted badly that his feeling of sadness from Azpilicueta just flew by.  
"No it's not I almost killed you" Azpilicueta tries to not break out in tears infront of his other teammates.  
Ivanovic pulled him in an hug "Azpi I understand you, you were angry at me its fine look I'm still living"   
"You living half dead because of me" Azpilicueta went a bit away.  
"Call me when you need something" Ivanovic went away

Thibaut watched everthing.  
"I can't believe you can still like him" Thibauts arms are crossed  
"He is an teammate and I can't stop feeling bad for him."

After the conversation.  
Thibaut was going towards Cech  
"I think you should call him"   
"You're right I really should call him for help" Cech responds "Stephan is really the only way to help him"

How is it gonna end for Ivanovic or the others?   
That's Gonna Be In The Next Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Stephan's phone was vibrating.  
Oh Cech sended him something.

Stephan?  
Can you come?  
I think he's planing to play the match and I'm unsure.  
~~Cech 

Sure he could come.  
So he was on the way to the Stamford bridge.

Got there he was searching Cech.  
Oh there he is.  
"You called" Stephan said  
"Goddamnit Stephan" Thibaut was shouting a bit   
The both looked at Thibaut.  
"What has he done?" Cech asks instead letting Stephan ask.  
"He scared me" Thibaut responds   
Stephan and Cech began to laugh.  
"Sorry Thibaut" Stephan calms down "Ivanovic is planing to play the match you said"   
"I'm thinking cause it's looks so"   
"Hmm what can we do?"  
"Don't ask me. Your the one who studied medicine not me"   
Stephan looked with an oh-really-didn't-know-that face.  
"Nevermind do you know where he is?"  
"He is on the pitch" Thibaut responds him unexpected   
"Thanks" Stephan went to the pitch

"Ivanovic?"   
Ivanovic turned around "yea?"  
"What do you think your doing?"  
"Playing the match" Ivanovic responds easy "why you asking?"  
"Cause I said that you're needing an break and you can't play till it healed"  
Ivanovic looked at him "b-but I missed it"  
"I know but ...." He gets cut off by an sneezing friend "bless you"  
"Thanks"  
"What I wanted to tell you is I know that your missed it and I actually want to see you play one time but even more your stressed even more is it bleeding"  
Ivanovic knees down "why is everything against me?"   
"Ivanovic I.."  
"Tell me" Ivanovic shout cutting him off again  
"I don't know" Stephan could feel Ivanovic pain   
He knees down to Ivanovic rubbing his back wanting him not to break out in tears.  
"I'm really sorry for you" Stephan pulls him in an deep hug.  
"Everything is gonna be okay soon trust me"  
"Stephan?"   
"Yes?"  
"I think I'm bleeding again"  
"Oh god you do fast before someone sees you" Stephans panic is rising   
Too late Azpilicueta just saw it.  
"Ivanovic?" Azpilicueta asks shouting  
Azpilicueta could hear someone hissing in pain.  
"No I don't want that it's hurting to much" Azpilicueta heats after the hiss  
Ivanovic walks off got stopped by Azpilicueta "Ivanovic are you?"   
Ivanovic broke in tears.  
Azpilicueta putting him In an deep hug wanting him to calm down actually Ivanovic hugged back.  
"Please stop you making me sad" Azpilicueta said  
"I-I can't I'm..." This time Ivanovic got cut off  
"Don't you dare hurting him" Stephan warned Azpilicueta   
Stephan could see Ivanovic in his arms Azpilicueta was close to break in tears too but he stayed strong.  
Ivanovic was sad very sad he couldn't do anything anymore.  
That was an horror for Ivanovic.  
Like living in an bad dream...  
Where you can't wake up.

Was it right to let Azpilicueta go near him or not?  
That my fella you will find out in the next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas.
> 
> Great


	13. Chapter 13

Ivanovic was still in his arms wanting to forget the pain.  
And Stephan was still watching Azpilicueta.  
So he could stop Azpilicueta when something happens.  
Nothing happend Azpilicueta just tried to calm him down that's it, Stephan starts to slowly trusting Azpilicueta.  
"Azpi?" Stephan asks  
Azpilicueta looked at him  
"Can you watch him?"  
"Sure"  
"I'll be right back then"  
Azpilicueta nooded

Stephan slowly walking towards Thibaut and Cech.  
"What's wrong?" Cech asks seeing him walk slowly.  
"I-I don't now I feel like I can trust Azpi"   
"What?"  
"Cech I saw him trying to calm Ivanovic down its just awkward"  
"Better not trust him too early he still can do something"  
"I can show you that he is not gonna do something"

On the way to Azpilicueta.  
The three made an unlikely met with someone.  
"Oh crap he's here" Stephan wisphers   
Everyone was hiding waiting that he is going away.  
"How did he get here?" Thibaut asks wisphered.  
"Don't ask me" Cech and Stephan responding in the same time  
"Okay calm down"   
Suddenly they heard an gunshot again.  
They all were screwed.

Ivanovic fell on his knees   
"Ivanovic come on stay strong we must go he is coming" Azpilicueta said panicly his tears began to build   
Neymar heard them so he was going towards Azpilicueta.  
Azpilicueta's tears were falling he and Ivanovic were screwed.  
He hold Ivanovic near him wanting to protect him at all costs.

"He is walking towards Ivanovic!" Thibaut getting panic  
"Better we all stay here we're save I trust in Azpi" Stephan said  
They heard Azpilicueta protecting Ivanovic.  
The heard everything.  
"Oh you're friend is injured good for me" Neymar creeping out  
"Let him alone" Azpilicueta shouts at him "he did nothing to you so do nothing to him"   
"Oh sorry do you really think I'm here because of him?" Neymar asks  
His evil smile Azpilicueta just wanted to hurt him nothing more.  
Ivanovic was standing up and no one noticed him.  
So he was sneaking behind Neymar walking away.  
Azpilicueta noticed him.  
"Thank god Ivanovic was save now but I'm screwed" Azpilicueta thinks is now very scared.  
Neymar was getting closer he could feel that Azpilicueta is scared.  
"Don't be scared my friend I'm only here to hurt all of you" he was going towards Azpilicueta when he gets stopped   
"Hurt him and your dead" Stephan warned Neymar holding an knife

Ivanovic was gone he was nowhere to be found that was okay now he was out of the danger.  
Now it's on Ivanovic' hand to help the others.  
Ivanovic shot an ball right next to him wanting to him follow.   
Actually he followed.  
Everyone looked at Ivanovic.  
Azpilicueta ran too but he took an different way.  
Something will happen soon but no one knows but will it be something bad?   
Find out in the next Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this small chapter.  
> In the moment I'm a bit hurt so....  
> I hope you understand.

Azpilicueta arrives by Ivanovic.  
"Why are you trying to save me? Just go already" Azpilicueta shouts  
"B-but..."  
"GO"  
Ivanovic ran behind an corner and watches Azpilicueta and Neymar.  
It looks like he wants to shot Azpilicueta.  
"He can't do it right" Ivanovic talking to himself"sure he can't do that"

Suddenly the sound of the gunshot were hitting from all the ear.  
"Oh my god did he really did that?" Ivanovic getting panic  
He looked from the corner "no..."  
Even Stephan looked for Azpilicueta "no...that's not real!"

"I think my work is finished" Neymar always with that creepy face.  
Ivanovic was running away once again.  
This time Stephan followed him macking sure that he is okay.  
"Not into the forest again" he thinks to himself.

Ivanovic was in the place from before.  
Kneeing down you could see his tears falling down hitting the ground.  
Ivanovic heard something in the bushes it was Alpha.  
Alpha sat next to him wanting to know what happened.  
"Don't worry Alpha your just an wolf an special wolf for me" Ivanovic trying to smile

Again something was behind the trees but it wasn't Stephan he was still outside the forest.  
"Oh"  
Ivanovic looks up and saw the Kidnapper again.  
Alpha began to growl.  
"Calm down Alpha he is an friend too"  
"I'm an friend? I've shot you"  
"I know. Just please don't remember me"  
The Kidnapper sat next to Ivanovic.  
"What's wrong?" He asks wondered  
"Nothing" Ivanovic petting Alpha.

Stephan was going towards Ivanovic.  
He couldn't believe it.  
"What is he searching here?" Stephan asks angry  
"Why are you following me all the time?" Ivanovic gets a bit angry too  
"Great I was about to help him"  
Ivanovic stands up and goes towards wolf pack.  
Alpha followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad,hurt,mad,angry and disappointed.  
> But you know what?  
> I'll make an happy face and move on.  
> I know it hurts but I will survive it
> 
> ~~HeartFullOfFire


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for an mini Chapter I did here I'm really running out from ideas.  
> Also I'm currently hurt so please don't be mad at me I'm giving my best.

Stephan looked at the trees shocked.

Ivanovic got trough the bushes when he finally found the home from Alpha.  
"Oh there's an snowshoe shinning wolf do you know her Alpha?" Ivanovic asks smiled  
Alpha went to her and Ivanovic followed  
"I should call you melody" He pets the white fur.  
What an suprise Melody has blue eyes too.  
"Alpha do you want to know where I'm at work"  
Finally one wish came true.

Outside the Forest.  
"Come one bud, it's not far away"  
Alpha looked around him.  
He hasn't seen those thing for such an long time.

At the Stadium.  
"Oh god who is this?" Thibaut asks scared  
"That's Alpha" Ivanovic replies petting him.  
"Does he do something?"  
"No just when I don't like someone"  
Thibaut knees aside Ivanovic.  
Thibaut wanted to pet Alpha too, he reached his hand for Alpha's head.  
"He's letting me pet him" Thibaut said happy  
Ivanovic smiled.  
Alpha licked Thibaut.  
"Blah. erhm not what I looked for but hey I'll take it" Thibaut lubricants his hand on Ivanovic pullover  
"Hey, lubricate it on yourself " Ivanovic laughed

Is the death of an friend already forgotten??


	16. Chapter 16

"Come with me" Ivanovic grabbed Thibaut's hand  
"Slow down" Thibaut from behind him

Alpha followed them into the forest.  
"Before I show you something I want that you close your eyes"  
"I'm feeling screwed"  
"Trust me"  
"Fine"  
Thibaut closed his eyes  
They went trough the bushes  
"You can open your eyes now"  
"Oh my god, it's so beautiful here"  
Ivanovic loved to see others react like that It just makes him feel better.  
Alpha went to Melody who was waiting for him.

"Thibaut?"  
"Yea?"  
"This place remembers me of someone"  
"Hey, it's fine trust me I'm here"  
Ivanovic looked at the ground.

Ivanovic went to the mountain cliff and sat down.  
Thibaut followed him and sat next him.  
Ivanovic leaned his head on Thibaut shoulder "I miss him very much"  
"I know I miss him too, but he's in an better place now"  
Ivanovic was fallen asleep on Thibaut's shoulder.  
It was an hard day for the both so Thibaut was slowly lying down on the grass falling asleep too.

The next morning.  
They both were stil sleeping as Alpha came and licked Thibaut's hand again.  
"Alpha" Thibaut wisphers smiling  
Alpha licked him in the face too.  
"We better let him sleep, it was an very hard day for him yesterday.  
Thibaut looked at his clock.  
"Oh god, we have an match today" Thibaut stands up  
"Ivanovic wake up we have an match!"  
Ivanovic wasn't waking up  
"Ivanovic wake up"  
"Ivanovic?" Thibaut asks "can you please lick him in the face?"  
Alpha touched Ivanovic with his nose  
"Yea right lets kick Thibaut in the face and just touch Ivanovic with the nose" Thibaut smiled.  
Ivanovic stilled didn't wake up.  
Thibaut was scared.

Where are Thibaut and Ivanoic" Stephan asks Cech maybe he knows it  
"I don't know" Cech responds

Thibaut was running towards Stadium.  
"Cech? Stephan?" Thibaut asks out of breath  
"Thibaut calm down what's wrong?" Stepan asks  
"Ivanovic he doesn't wake up"  
"I know that, he is in an deep sleep" Stephan gives the information "he must wake from alone. When he is not waking from alone than he's probably....yea"  
"What?" Thibaut wanting to cry  
"Don't break your head, 90% of them all survived it" Stephan said  
"Yea? And 10% died great maybe he's one of the 10%" Thibaut gets angry  
"Why are you getting angry?" Stephan said and Cech took few steps back he feared when Thibaut was angry  
"Because he's gonna die maybe that's why"  
Suddenly Alpha came.  
He bit into Thibaut short and took him into the forest.  
Alpha went to the place Ivanovic was sleeping  
"Where is he?" Thibaut asks himself  
They heard something it was?  
The kidnapper great but he had something.  
"I found her near his house I hope it helps"  
"Since what day are you helping me? Is that Melody?"  
"Yes it is Melody and I help you because, remember when I shot him? Yea he still said in an friend"  
Thibaut made an are-you-sure? Face.  
"Ask him" he pointed on Alpha  
Alpha actually nodded "wow Ivanovic trained you to nod that interacting"

Where could he be? Still in the Forest?  
Maybe at home?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Just an huge thanks for the all who left kudos here.  
> Also thanks for so many hits I'm very happy.  
> I can't tell how much I love to write Chapters for you guys I mean it means a lot for me.
> 
> THANK YOU

Thibaut wanted to give up.   
It was useless "I never gonna find him" Thibaut falls on his knees and Alpha came.  
Alpha sat next to him wanting to let Thibaut feel good again.

Thibaut suddenly became an message.  
"Oh hot an text from Cech" Thibaut wondersd if it's gonna be much better or more horrible.  
In the text was written:

Hey Thibaut,  
I took Ivanovic to Stephan to watch over him I hope you're not breaking your head searching him.

~~Cech  
Thibaut texted back.  
Thanks for saying it late Petr.  
I already broke my head.

~~ Thibaut

"Great, for saying something like that 20 minutes after right?" Thibaut asks himself  
Alpha felt that someone had found his owner   
"Let's go to him" Thibaut said to Alpha who was very happy.

First they went to Cech.  
Thibaut knocked on the door.  
"One sec" someone shouted from inside  
Cech opened the door "what the... You're bringing an wolf?" Cech was shocked  
"No, it's Alpha Ivanovic' wolf" Thibaut responded  
"Oh right sorry for texting it late i didn't now you were searching him" Cech apologized "let's go to Stephan shall we?"  
Alpha jumped up from happiness.  
They all did go to Stephan 

They were infront of Stephans house.  
Stephan was holding Ivanovic' hand hopping that he wakes up "thank god you're still breathing" Stepahn wisphered suddenly someone ringed at the door.  
"I'm right back" 

Stephan went downstairs towards door.  
Hey Thibaut,...." He stopped while finding an wolf looking happy at him. "Who is that?"  
"It's Alpha Ivanovic' wolf" Cech responds  
"Oh come in" Stephan said "wait here I will faster do something"  
"Question can you bring Alpha to Ivanovic?" Thibaut asks  
"Sure" Stephan smiled  
"Alpha go" Thibaut smiling at Alpha  
Now Thibaut and Cech were holding an conversation while Stephan shows Alpha the way to Ivanovic.  
"He is in there be quiet okay? He is still sleeping"   
Alpha looked in Stephans face   
"Call me if something happens" Stephan closed the door a bit.

Alpha went to Ivanovic who was still in his deep dreams.  
Ivanovic felt something really fluffy in his face.  
He opened his eyes a little bit "Alpha can you put your fur out my face please?"   
Alpha fastly turned around and licked Ivanovic' face.  
"Hey it's okay" Ivanovic yawned and stretched.  
Alpha did call Stephan.  
"You're awake" Stephan was really happy  
"He wanted that I eat his fur what do you think?" Ivanovic asks  
Stephan laughed

"Thibaut asks from downstairs up "is everything okay up there?"   
No repond but they could here Stephan laughing.  
Thibaut ran upstairs following an laughing guy on the ground.  
He opened the door.  
"Stephan stay up what is wrong with you?"  
"I just ask him something" Thibaut heard Ivanovic voice  
"Your awake" Thibaut went to Ivanovic and hugged him "I was so worried"  
"I actually didn't know what happend"   
"Don't worry it won't happen again"

Stephan stand up.   
"Oh god my side hurts from laughter I I can't" Stephan went downstairs

Thibaut was still hugging Ivanovic.  
Alpha jumped on the bed once again to Ivanovic.  
Ivanovic could feel something wet.  
He saw that Thibauts tears were falling from happiness.  
Ivanovic took Thibaut head an kissed his forehead to show him he's okay.

Alpha began to squeeze into the middle of the hugging both.

Cech came upstairs wondering why Stephan was crying from laughing so much and why Thibaut wasn't coming.  
"Ivanovic your awake thank god" Suddenly Cech's voice breaks the silence   
Ivanovic nodded he was happy too.  
But Thibaut was the happiest from all.

What could possibly go wrong there?  
Find it out.


	18. Chapter 18

It was 5 in the morning when suddenly Ivanovic' phone began to shine.  
"an text? It's 5 in the morning who could possibly text me that late" Ivanovic thinks 

Everyone was sleeping by Stephan.  
It was 2 in the morning were all have fallen asleep.  
The text said something Ivanovic didn't understand:  
Meet me now at the mountain cliff from the wolf pack.

But it didn't show who was sending him that.  
Nevermind he just stood up letting Thibaut and Alpha still sleeping.  
Ivanovic went outside "I have an bad feeling about this" he wisphers to himself  
He came to the mountain cliff and found no one he just sat there.  
Someone was slowly coming behind him.  
"You're here? I thought you would ignore it" someone said  
Ivanovic turned around " g-go away"  
Ivanovic was feared now I mean there's the stupid one who killed his friend.  
"I want to talk with you" Neymar sat next to Ivanovic  
Ivanovic didn't wanted to show his fear.  
"I know your scared now, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry"  
Ivanovic couldn't believe it he apologized "it's okay I mean everybody dies onetime and he was just an friend" Ivanovic starts not to be scared anymore his sadness is washing over him.  
Neymar felt guilty now he got sad seeing him sad.  
Neymar stood up hearing something "did you hear that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I think I heard something"  
Ivanovic stood up too "are you sure you heard something? because I didn't"  
"I'm absolutely sure but seems like I just dreamed" 

It was Alpha who made the cracks from the bushes he was hiding and wants to attack if something happens to his owner.

Ivanovic looked sad into the forest.  
He couldn't forget the death  
"I'm sorry I'm not lying it was an huge mistake that I made" Neymar apologized  
"It's okay"  
"No it's not I made you sad I can't let that happen that your just sad and not happy again"  
"You apologized that okay you mustn't do everything till I'm happy again" It started to get cold  
"Are you freezing?" Neymar asked curious  
"Maybe"  
"It was an bad idea to text you. You need your sleep" 

Alpha couldn't believe what he saw and ran back to Stephan.

Neymar went to Ivanovic holding him in his arms.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Holding you warm"  
Ivanovic lets him he doesn't care he just wanted to sleep.  
"Come with me your need sleep"  
Ivanovic followed.  
"I'm feeling watched" Ivanovic said

Who could watch him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys it feels for me that this work never ends(kinda) yeah that's all

"Trust me no one is here"  
"Said the one who heard something and nothing was there"  
"I thought there was something"  
"Okay, just watch before you walk against an tree"

Alpha was there again and followed.  
He wanted to attack when Ivanovic wasn't looking.

Ivanovic stood there for an minute looking back.  
Now it was the time to strike.  
Alpha jumped on Neymar attacked him.  
Ivanovic fastly looked forward again and saw nothing.  
"What happend?" He asks him self staying there and looking for Neymar.

Suddenly Alpha came.  
"Alpha? Why are you here?"  
Alpha just looked in Ivanovic' eyes.  
"You protected me"  
Alpha licked Ivanovic' face and is totally happy seeing Ivanovic healthy.  
"Let's go back shall we?" 

On they're way home they both heard something.  
For Ivanovic bit was slowly annoying that someone follows them all the time.

But Alpha didn't growl with was completely different.  
Someone came.  
"Were you following me too?"  
"Erh maybe" Thibaut gave him an fake grin  
"Why are you all following me I'm fine"  
"No your not. You've been shot remember and the wound is still not health"  
Thibaut saw something was wrong.  
"I'm sorry but you need someone who's taking care about you" Thibaut walks to Ivanovic hugs him  
"I know"  
Thibaut hugged him deeply.  
"Thibaut?"  
"Yea?"  
"I want to go"  
"Where do you want to go? I-i mean, what do you mean with I want to go?"  
"I want to be there where Azpi is"  
"What? N-no Ivanovic you're gonna stay here by my side" Thibauts tears were building " why do you want to go?"  
Ivanovic could see Thibaut's tears building

Ivanovic just got out from the hug and ran away.  
Thibaut was breaking in tears and he was letting him fall on his knees  
Alpha came wanted to know what was wrong  
"Don't worry Alpha you don't need to understand it" Thibaut crying a bit.

Ivanovic was getting slowly when he was far away.  
He looked back once again.  
He found an place where it was very dark he went there and lied there.  
He was also sleeping there.

Thibaut stood up going back to Stephans house.  
"Come Alpha we should go"  
Alpha looked into Thibauts face and followed.

In the next Morning.  
The first one who ever just wakes up early was Cech.  
Then Stephan.  
Thibaut were an guy who sleeps very long.  
Cech woke up walking toward kitchen  
"Thibaut?" Thibaut scared Cech a bit  
Thibaut was looking at Cech.  
"Why so down? Did something happened?"  
Cech sat next to Thibaut  
"I'm just sleepy that's it" Thibauts head nearly fell on the table  
"Then go sleeping"  
"I can't"  
"Why?"  
"Ivanovic ran away last night"  
"WHAT?" Cech shouted so Stephan woke up  
"Cech why did you shouted?" Stephan rubbing his eye  
"Ivanovic ran away last night?"  
"Really?"  
"Thibaut said that"  
They both looked to Thibaut who was fallen asleep with his head lying on the table  
They both looked at him trying not to laugh so he can sleep

At the moment Thibaut woke up he wondered why he was on the bed and not in the kitchen where he was fallen asleep.  
Thibaut went downstairs.  
"Stephan can you tell me how I got into the bed?"  
"Oh you're awake. Cech carried you"  
"Where is he now?"  
"He went searching Ivanovic"  
"Oh okay"

Will Cech find him?


	20. Chapter 20

Cech walked through bushes and finally found Ivanovic sleeping in an dark place.

"Ivanovic?"Cech asks worried  
Ivanovic slowly opened his eyes "w-what are you doing here I don't need an friend watching over me"   
"I'm here to help you"  
"I-I don't need help from your all"  
"Yes you do,see your bleeding again"  
"That can stop from it self"  
"No it can't please come we are all worried about you"  
Ivanovic could hear sadness from Cech's voice.  
"I'm gonna stay here"   
Ivanovic eyes slowly closing again.  
"Ivanovic please don't tell me you're weak"  
Ivanovic caught "I'm fine"  
"You're caughing that's not an good thing"  
Ivanovic stood up caughing several times more  
Cech slowly went to Ivanovic wanting him to help  
"No-no stay a-away please Cech it's for you're own safety"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Remember I can be very aggressive"  
Ivanovic feeling even more weaker then before but he tries not to show it.  
"Ivanovic I'm really sure you'll need help"  
Ivanovic didn't heard him   
He just sees black and hears nothing.

Cech called his name several times when he noticed he didn't answer he ran to Stephan.

"Stephan!" Cech said out of breath  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know he..."  
"Don't talk more show me where he is"  
Cech nodded   
"Thibaut do you want to come too?"  
"Erh I'm gonna stay here you know"  
"Okay but I hope I can promise you everything is gonna be alright but I don't thing it's gonna be"  
Thibaut just nodded  
Cech and Stephan ran towards forest.

Alpha came downstairs to Thibaut who sat on the couch.  
Alpha jumped on the couch and sat next to Thibaut.  
"It's alright trust me" 

By Ivanovic.  
He was lying on the ground again.  
But this time both of them had an bad feeling.  
"Ivanovic?"  
No answer  
Stephan knees down "Ivanovic?" He shakes him a bit.  
Still no answer.  
Suddenly an sneeze was to be heard.  
"Was that you?"  
"No"  
"Then it must be from him"  
"Bless you" Cech said from behind   
"Thanks" finally an answer  
The ground a bit covered in blood.  
"Ivanovic are you okay?" Stephan asks   
"I'm fine"  
Stephan grabbed Ivanovic' hand.  
Holding it to test his pulse.  
"His heart is beating little to fast if we not save him he will go" Stephan stood up  
Cech looked at him shocked "what about Thibaut a-and Alpha?"  
"We can't do nothing when he goes but when we try our best now we can save him"  
Ivanovic caught again but even harder then before  
"Stephan he caught harder than I found him"  
"Something tells me nothing can help. Go to Thibaut and try to let him stay calm when you tell him what is gonna come for him"   
Cech took an deep breath "fine I'll go" 

"I don't want you to go"  
Stephan too Ivanovic deep into his arms   
The blood from Ivanovic was over the ground  
Ivanovic' eyes slowly getting closed  
"Don't left me!" Stephan shouted  
"I will be there for you don't worry"  
"I'm not gonna let that happen"  
Stephan took Ivanovic and carried him somewhere it would be more light.

As long as Cech told Thibaut anything, he was making himself ready holding Thibaut for running to Ivanovic.

Ivanovic was already half dead I don't think Stephan could save him.  
And you what do you think?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting horrible.  
> Let's hope it will be happy for all again.

Stephan sat there on his knees thinking what he could do.  
"Wait isn't there any plant that can help?" He asks himself  
Stephan took Ivanovic slowly on the ground so he can search for something that can help.

Well Stephan was gone now Ivanovic was lying there by his own.  
Stephan didn't know he made an mistake.  
Remember Neymar is still near him anything can happen now.

Neymar stood up rubbing his head "what was that?"  
He suddenly saw him,lying there unprotected so he can attack.  
He slowly walked toward him.

Stephan heard something.  
"Ivanovic, he is unprotected"   
Stephan ran as fast as he could to him but what he saw, he didn't liked at all.  
"Go away from him you've nothing lost near him!" Stephan warned Neymar getting close to his friend  
"well You know I'm that kind, who never listens to other people" Neymar with that evil smirk on his face.  
Stephan looked angry very angry.

Stephan was too loud for Ivanovic so he open his eyes.  
Stephan noticed it but he can't go to him Neymar is blocking the way.  
"I can't go near him or he shots me" Stephan thinks

"Let him go" Someone from aside warned Neymar too  
Thibaut trying his best not to show his fear.  
Neymar's smirk was growing showing him he doesn't care.  
Behind Thibaut, Alpha was waiting for his word.  
At home Thibaut showed Alpha the mark where he can attack.

"What are you doing?" Stephan wisphered  
"Just watch, don't do anything I got this"  
Thibaut showing Alpha to wait.

Neymar still asking in his mind what theyre doing.  
"Nah I don't care what you both do"  
Thibaut showing Alpha that he can attack now.  
Alpha jumped above Stehpan who was shocked and then he ran towards Neymar.  
"Not you" 

"Alpha?" Ivanovic asks himself still a bit dizzy for him  
"Wait"   
Ivanovic whistle for Melody who came right from the forest to Ivanovic.  
"Help Alpha he need you"  
Melody understood but was more scared  
"Come on Melody Alpha need you he's doing it for anyone you can do it too. You're an strong girl you can do it"   
Melody looked into Ivanovic' face and then to Alpha who hunted that human.

Ivanovic petted her "come on Melody prove that you're better then me"  
Melody stood up.

Neymar was running away from Alpha who followed   
Melody ran to Neymar too but she ran to him not behind him.  
She jumped from the front and got Neymar.

Thibaut and Stephan looked shocked to Ivanovic who was sitting there in relief.  
"W-wait where is Cech?" Stephan noticed it late   
"Oh he had something to do"

Alpha looked to Ivanovic and went to him.  
Melody was still on Neymar growling.

Alpha sat next to Ivanovic.  
"Good job my friend" he petted him   
Alpha noticed that Ivanovic was bleeding and that he was getting weaker each minute.  
Melody noticed that Alpha was by Ivanovic and looked to them sick made Neymar look too.

Ivanovic was letting himself fall on his back.  
Melody came too licking Ivanovic' face  
"Hey now I must wash my face again" Ivanovic laughed a bit but was too weak 

Thibaut went to Ivanovic while Stephan to Neymar.  
"You're alright?" Thibaut asks holding an hand from him  
"I'm fine" Ivanovic closed his eyes again.  
"Don't you dare start that again"  
"I'm fine trust me"  
"You're side telling me something else" Thibaut smiled.  
"Alpha? Melody? Come here please"  
Thibaut wanted why he called the both.  
Ivanovic wisphered something to the wolves.  
What an suprise Ivanovic wisphered that the should hunt Thibaut.  
"Oh no you didn't" Fhibaut fastly stood up and ran away   
Ivanovic laughed for an secaond but stopped after he caught

"What did I tell you?" Stephan with his that-happens-face   
Neymar just lied there.  
Doing nothing

Maybe Ivanovic had fun but he got very very weak he couldn't even hold his arm for one minute  
Now Stephan went to Ivanovic testing if he has fiber or not.  
"Ivanovic you have fiber very i mean you're very hot that's not good" Stephan took his hand away before he burns it  
Ivanovic looked at Stephan's face and he could see that Ivanovic was too weak to answer.

Great nothing change except that Ivanovic is awake I mean yea he had fun but he's still in pain.  
Should Stephan let him go or not?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small Chapter.  
> I hope you understand.

Well Cech got transferred to Arsenal great.

Stephan didn't even think about taking him back it was like it's too late for him.  
"You're letting me behind?" Suddenly Ivanovic asked  
"I-I don't know it's like too late"  
Ivanovic tried to stand up Stephan went to him and helped him up "thanks"  
"No problem" it was s bit silent "so tell me where do you want to go?"  
"I at least want to play the math tomorrow"  
"I'm proud of you"  
Stephan smiled in Ivanovic' face  
Ivanovic was strong enough to smile back  
"We should go I must true to heal you a bit till tomorrow" Stephan held him up and wanted to go but something was missing

"Where is Thibaut?"  
"Help?" Thibaut said lying on the ground while the both wolves lick him in the face.  
Ivanovic whistled again telling them both to stop and follow  
"Thanks for the help but next time you should do it earlier"  
Stephan laughed.  
"Blah when were home in the first one who takes an shower that is sure"  
Stephan laughed even harder  
"Okay we got it lets go home" Stephan finished laughing

In the middle of the forest Ivanovic took Stephan's hand and put aside  
Ivanovic humbled in an other way "stay here"  
Thibaut looked at Stephan.  
Ivanovic came back with an snake on his shoulder  
"I-Ivanovic t-there is an snake o-on you're shoulder"  
"I know"  
"You know that snakes are dangerous"  
"Of course I know it"  
Ivanovic petted the snake "he doesn't do something"  
"Can you please take him away its..."  
"I got it" Ivanovic cutting him off and took the snake on an tree.

The rest of the way Ivanovic was hobbling.  
"Ivanovic are you sure you want to play the match tomorrow you know it's against you're most hated club" Thibaut wonders  
"I'm very sure" Ivanovic stretches  
"Then do you want to play?"  
"Sure"

It was like training.  
Thibaut in goal  
Ivanovic the shooter.  
"Stop holding the balls already" Ivanovic grind  
"Hey it's normal you know I'm the goalkeeper" Thibaut said smiling back  
"Nevermind"  
Ivanovic sneezed again "goddamnit I hate it when I sneeze all the time"  
"Bless you"  
"Thanks"  
"We should go to bed now it's very late" Stephan said from the door  
"You're right" the both said at the same time.

How will be the match?


	23. Chapter 23

Ivanovic went into the bed.  
It was an very cold night.  
Alpha and Melody were sleeping downstairs on the bed Stephan made with warm things for them.

Stephan went into the bedroom where Ivanovic wanted to sleep.  
He slowly open the door "Ivanovic?"  
Ivanovic looked at him "yea?"  
"I just wanted to say, when you feel that something is wrong, the wake me up please" Stephan told him holding his hand   
"Okay then I know what is to do" Ivanovic smiled "thank you"  
"Helping you is my job" He smiled back "but now you must sleep you sai you want to play the match tomorrow"  
Stephan have him unexpected an night kiss on his head "good night"   
"Night"

Thibaut came from the shower noticing that Ivanovic was lying all over the bed.  
"You cheeky little thing you" he wisphered to himself smirking.  
Thibaut took Ivanovic and carried him to his side so He has an place to sleep too.

Stephan came again to check Ivanovic and saw them both sleep.  
Thibaut must've holding Ivanovic warm before he got asleep, because he fell asleep holding Ivanovic in his arms.

at 4 in the morning.  
Stephan heard someone caughing from downstairs?  
Stephan went there where he heard it actually it was Ivanovic who lied on the couch.  
"Ivanovic?"   
Ivanovic opened his eyes "yes?"  
"Why are you here?"   
"I don't wanted to disturb Thibaut"  
Stephan took an deep breath "can you sit for an moment?"  
Ivanovic stood up making place for Stephan.  
"You still have fiber"  
"That's why I see things what aren't actually here"  
"That means you're have high fiber"  
"So what should we do?"  
"I actually don't know this time, it seems that you need rest and you can't play the match"  
"B-but I want to play the match so badly"  
"I understand you, stay here I'll make us both an tea"  
Ivanovic nodded.

As long Ivanovic was alone he wondered where Cech was.  
Stephan came holding two cup of tea and put it on the table.  
"Stephan? Where is Cech?"   
"I don't know Thibaut knows it"  
"I'm gonna ask him tomorrow"

They finished there tea at 5:45  
"Ivanovic it's really late you need rest"  
"Is it?"  
Stephan nodded.  
"You shoul sleep near me so I can react when something happens"  
Ivanovic was to tired to walk so he needed help also he couldn't walk he just hobbled

The next morning.  
Thibaut woke up seeing that he sleeps alone.  
He went to Stephan "where is this guy?" Thibaut asked himself   
Thibaut suddenly heard Alpha downstairs so he got down.  
"There you all are"  
"Hey Thibaut"  
"Wait an minute where is he?"   
"He went earlier then expect"  
"Oh god"  
Thibaut opened the door and smashed it close before he ran to search him.

"What's wrong with him? Nevermind"  
Stephan say there and was waiting for the match to begin.  
"You know what I'm going to Ivanovic for his safety"  
Stephan stood up and was going towards stadium.

At he stadium.  
Thibaut was out of breath when he found him.  
Thibaut grabbed Ivanovic' arm "what are you thing you doing?" He asked angry  
"Training for the match"  
"You know you need an break" Thibaut was very angry   
"Thibaut stop that" Stephan suddenly came "let him play I'm here when something happens"  
"Fine" Thibaut letting Ivanovic go   
Ivanovic was shocked and sad.

The match began.  
The both clubs lined up.  
Ivanovic saw Cech but not in his club.  
He got even sadder when he saw him play at the other club.  
They shocked there hand but by Ivanovic it was different.  
Cech hugged him "I'm sorry"  
"It's okay"

The kick off.  
Ivanovic looked at Stephan who was very proud of Him.  
Ivanovic took an deep breath and then he got the ball.  
Like every game three or four were blocking him but he didn't stop

Ivanovic didn't notice that he was near the goal and Cech was waiting for the shoot to happen.  
"Come on shoot"  
"I-I can't"  
"Do it"  
"No I can't"  
"Just shoot already"  
Ivanovic shot the ball too hard he couldn't hold it.  
Stephan was proud first goal. From him.  
Ivanovic went to Cech and helped him up  
"Why did you wanted that I shoot?"  
"I wanted to make you happy"  
"I-i don't know what to say about it"  
Cech hugged Ivanovic again.  
"But be careful you wound isn't health yet"  
"I promise I'll be, for you"  
Ivanovic was going back to his position.  
"What an hard tackle" someone from the Chelsea workers said and Stephan fastly looked who got tackled  
"Thank god it's not Ivanovic, w-wait it is him"  
Stephan stood up from the bench and ran toward Ivanovic who correctly just tried to stood up.  
"Are you okay?" Stephan helped Ivanovic   
"I'm okay"  
"Please watch out I don't want that you're starting to bleed in the middle of everyone  
"Okay I already promised it to Cech"  
"You did?"  
"Yes I did"  
"Then please try to hold it"  
"I will try to hold the promise"  
"Okay"  
Stephan went back on the bench.  
Cech was relieved thank god nothing happens  
But Thibaut was standing there arms crossed shacking his head.

Well the first half was great 1:0 for Chelsea just because of Ivanovic now everyone wondered how the secaond half could be

Something will happen soon  
I mean what could possibly happen in an such great match?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible sorry for posting it so late.  
> I did something terrible to myself.  
> And I'm still sad so I hope you understand me.  
> And like this Chapter.
> 
> INFO:   
> The Chapter is short.  
> And I'm really sorry about that.  
> Please don't me mad or angry at me.

Great Half-Time.  
15 minutes break.

"I'm going to take an shower" Thibaut said  
"Do it" Ivanovic still doesn't know what's happening. "I think I should take an shower too"

Ivanovic went to the showers but he still got his clothes on.  
He lets the water fall on him making him and the clothes wet.

"What is that red thing that comes from your shower Ivanovic?" Stephan shouted  
"I don't know maybe it started to bleed again"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yes you can"

Ivanovic was weak again.  
Sitting on the ground.  
His eyes are falling again.

"You need help fast my dear"  
"I do?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Isn't your brain working when you're weak?"  
"I don't know"  
"Well it's better be working" Stephan smiled "come with me I must look at the wound"  
"Okay"

They both got out.  
Now Ivanovic was lying the ground as Stephan commended.

"Good news and bad news"  
"Good ones first"  
"Your wound is healing"  
"Does it?"  
"Yes thank god. An the bad?"  
"It hurts"  
"What?"  
"When it heals it hurt"  
"No you're lying to me right?"  
"No I'm telling the truth"  
"Oh no"  
"It's okay now stay up and fight for your club out there"  
"Okay I'm going" Ivanovic said after he stood up.

The match.  
Became awful for Azpilicueta.  
He got always trapped that wasn't okay.  
Ivanovic marked the player who traps Azpilicueta all the time.

The player who wanted to trap Azpilicueta again... Well just got horribly slide tackled by Ivanovic

"What the hell Ivanovic?"  
"Isn't it annoying you when you get trapped always?"  
"It's soccer it's normal o get trapped. And you just revived an yellow card"  
"I know."

"Why yellow it's an red?!" The tackled player shouted from the ground  
"Shut up" Ivanovic shouted back "prick"

Why so angry Iva?  
Maybe wounded problems?  
Next Chapter coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG my first ever chapter in my first ever fanfiction please tell how it was and also please be kind ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are welcome and if you have characters that you want in just tell me.Thanks for reading  
> my Fanfiction ;D


End file.
